Welcome to The World
by PapillonMagique
Summary: This is a Fanfic about Naruto,Sasuke and their kids. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My very first fanfiction, please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its properties belong to the guy who wrote it Masashi Kishimoto not me a poor little teenager.

Welcome to The World

_Italics - thoughts mainly Yuuske's_

**Bold** -** Author's side comments**_  
_

Chapter 1

Ohayo. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I say that I am 42 years old but I am in fact well over 400 years*(*estimate).

I have lived through the times where there was ninjas and jutsus, pirates and gold and regal England. I am married to Uchiha Sasuke, yes, the same guy who should have died a long time ago.

No he has not been reincarnated, frozen nor cloned he is the same person he was from where I was. The truth is that I had made a deal with Kyuubi and the snake/monster that is Sasuke's curse.

The deal was that he (Sasuke) would become immortal like me under _one _condition. That condition much to my displeasure has been met.

Welcome to the family of the Uzumaki/Uchiha's, by now are known as the Youko's( as in Kyuubi no Youko). I have two daughters and one son. Both of which are dead. The oldest died saving my son from an oncoming car and my other died as part of the deal.

Her husband also passed away with her because of this 'deal' which he knew nothing about. They left behind two children, their thirteen year old daughter Shanna and their five year old son, Ciro.

My first daughter unfortunately did not live long enough to get married. Shanna is currently living with her best friend Melissa* in New York (*American name). Ciro lives with me, Sasuke, and Yusuke, my son. Lillian was my second oldest daughter, who had Shanna and Ciro.

Yusuke is the youngest son and also the last of my kids (the other two aforementioned ones have passed away). Yukihara was about fourteen when she left, Yusuke was five at the time and Lillian was nine. Lillian was at a friend's house when it happened. Sasuke and I were at the house. Me in the garden, him in the study.

**Switch from Naruto's over view to Yuske's POV.**

(flashback)

xx day xx year, at a park near Yukihara-neesan's school. We were walking through the park, me following right behind here heading to our house. All of a sudden as I ran ahead, a sleek black car appeared out of nowhere and drove full speed toward me.

"Yusuke!" The screech of tires and a chilling scream follow suit, sending strange tingles up my spine. There I am trying desperately to wake my sister, who is currently lying in a pool of her own blood.

She slowly wakes up, raising her hand to my face, her eyes her beautiful azure eyes are dead, all the light slowly going from as she says to me ever so softly, . "It'll be okay Yuu-chan" I smile feebly at my pet name, "...Don't worry...I...I...l-love...you..."

Her eyes flutter for a moment and her hand drops slowly from my face streaking blood, a soft smile graces her lips.

There is a pregnant pause as I realize what just happened, one moment she's talking to me the next I'm screaming, what I'm screaming I don't know, voices all around me a blur. "Call...ambulance…police...help.", "kid...,hey...kid..." then everything went black.

(end flashback)

"Youko…Yusuke…Youko _' Ugh that voice is so annoying.'_

"Oi! Youko Yusuke._" My eyes open with a snap. _My homeroom/math teacher is staring at me.

"Youko! I expect you to answer me when I call."

I survey him quickly mildly surprised at his choice in clothing. His toupee is crooked; he's wearing a polka dot tie with a blue pinstriped shirt and a dark brown suit. He looks like a badly dressed clown.

"Yes, mister Hyundai?" I reply curtly, one eyebrow arched.(_I didn't say '-sensei' so I was being rude)_

He looks at me strangely for about a second, then a smirk forms on his face. (**Not a 'sexy' smirk like Sasuke more of the Orochimaru kind**) He says to me in a rather snide tone "Go and solve the problem on the board, if you can."

'D_on't think I missed the _can_ Hyundai'_

He pointed to it(the board) as though he would send me to death if I got the problem wrong.

"Fine" was my oh so brilliant reply, followed by another 'evil' smirk (Hyundai).

I got up and walked towards the board the problem read as follows - 3-1=1+1 ~ 1+x = 2

Now if you are reading this you're probably thinking 'wtf what does this mean' but it really was simple so I finished it like this x=1

Put the chalk down (_yes we use chalk_) and returned to my seat. The fact that I solved the problem so easily is making him steam.

I could tell that he was hoping for the 'oh so perfect Youko' to slip up, '_not in a million years Hyundai'_.

He grunted, displeasure greatly shown on his face and walked back to his desk. After erasing the problem he stood up and addressed the other 22 students,(besides me) and said the following "Class, Today we have a new student.." he paused hoping for a reaction, ( _please I unofficially rule the school, assisted by none other than the principal, student council and half of the staff_)when he didn't get one he continued, ".please welcome Matsumoto Akihito(-san).

A short slim boy slowly shuffled into view. His skin was like porcelain, his eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses so I couldn't quite tell what color they were, and his windblown brown-blond hair framed his small face. _'_

_cute was my first thought, then my brain caught up and said wait "cute" ugh no way'. _I watched as his glasses continuously slipped down his nose and he repeatedly pushed them back up. (_ I caught a glimpse of his eyes, peculiar color like a hazel green._)

His pants hung loosely on his hips and his shirt was slightly crumpled. I noticed how the strap was falling off his shoulder and that he held his schoolbag in front of him like a shield.

I chuckled when I realized that his bag had fallen when he tried to speak and his books and supplies lay on the floor. He stood there a moment, looking flustered as if he was expecting us to laugh at him.

(_Of course I wasn't thinking when I got up to help, my body just moved on it's own._) Surprise/shock was clearly written on his face when he saw me coming over.

By now he had recovered and was gathering up his possessions. "Here." I said handing him the books I had picked up. As we stood up a barely audible thank you passed his lips. (_a soft tender sound moved through kissable lips, whoa slow down there lover-boy_)

With a flushed face he turned to face the rest of the class and began to introduce himself. Not to say that during our little meeting the class was quiet, no it was quite the contrary girls huddled in groups whispering about me the so called "Wallflower" and notes exchanged many hands in the minutes it took the new student to get his bearings.

I, of course was already back in my seat at this time and couldn't help but smile (briefly) as Hyundai struggled to get the class under control. Seeing that the new guy was turning red again I took pity on him and blew a sharp whistle.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to me (_'Wallflower I may be but I'm still Captain of this_ class). "Alright guys let's let the new guy introduce himself." (_I tried to give an encouraging smile but that was always Karasu's territory and he was absent today_)

It must have worked somewhat as he took a deep breath and said, " Ohayōgozaimasu min'na watashinonamaeha Imamoto Akihito wa anata ni aete yorokonde imasu." (Translation: Good morning everyone my name is Imamoto, Akihito pleased to meet you. Remember in Japan it's last name then first. )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the World

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here's chapter two if I feel the story's not working I might scrap it.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. The end.

**Akihito's POV**

Starts from when he enters the classroom

'_Whoa this is so scary. Everyone's staring at me that guy in the corner looks really cool though _(Yusuke). _Ack, I dropped my stuff now they're going to laugh at me._ "Here" _Wow he looks even better up close his voice is deep too._

_ No, bad Akihito bad don't think such things. Oh he's leaving say something quick. _"Thank you". _Really thank that's the best you could come up with?_ _Look at that no one's even paying attention you really screwed up now._

A sharp note pulled his thoughts back to the class. It was the guy again. "Alright guys let's let the new guy introduce himself." _Gosh, way to command a room great smile too, oh wait he's talking about me!_

He took a bracing breath and said"Ohayōgozaimasu min'na watashinonamaeha Imamoto Akihito wa anata ni aete yorokonde imasu." (Translation: Good morning everyone my name is Imamoto, Akihito pleased to meet you. Remember in Japan its last name then first.)

Taking a seat Akihito took out a notebook and mechanical pencil and turned towards his new teacher. "Well now our new student is seated let me introduce him to the class. My name is Sensei Hyundai and I'm your math teacher and homeroom teacher, your class Captain and Co-Captains are Youko, Yusuke that boy over in the corner. (Here the boy who helped him waved cheekily) and Manjima, Karasu who is currently absent the rest are your classmates for the year in this room 3 – B, and with that introductions are finished."

"You guys know the drill notebooks and pencils out we'll start with a recap of Calculus 1."

(**I don't know what math they learn in Japan so I'll just use my math class and others in place of the classes etc. I know in the first chapter I said that Lillian was in New York that is correct but the rest of the family is still in Japan.**)

A/N: And I'm stuck so I'll just end it there. As of now the story is on HIATUS till I find my muse again. Be sure to look at my Reject/ New Idea bin if anyone wants a new topic or just how my mind works 'cause I  
can pick the characters and the plot line I just have trouble fleshing out the story.


End file.
